Hearts and minds
by Catilia
Summary: Kili tente une approche. Bilbo hésite et se questionne, il n'aime pas vraiment les métaphores. Fili n'est pas sûr d'approuver tout cela mais il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses propres affaires, c'est en tout cas ce que pense Bofur. Thorin surveille le tout sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Récupérer son royaume perdu lui semble soudain un jeu d'enfant. Traduction !


_Bonjour, Bonsoir_

_Ceci est ma seconde traduction, mais la première sur ce fandom. Cette histoire a été un véritable coup de coeur, c'est pourquoi, avec l'autorisation de l'auteur, j'ai voulu vous la faire partager._

_Petite précision; cette fiction se compose de cinq chapitres, que l'auteur avait décidé de publier en tant que cinq OS indépendants. Cependant pour deux raisons j'ai décidé de tout rassembler ici car, premièrement, bien que l'on puisse les lire séparément, les cinq OS se suivent quand même c'est donc pour faciliter la lecture que je les regroupe tous. Ensuite, cette fiction ne m'appartenant pas, j'ai trouvé plus correct de tout rassembler plutôt que de dispatcher cinq traductions parmi mes propres histoires. _

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de la Terre du Milieu appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, quant à l'histoire elle appartient à BeansShadow. Je n'en suis que la traductrice.**

* * *

Rivendell était un havre de paix et de beauté. Bilbo se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait fouler la pierre finement travaillée des ponts, traverser les grands halls du seigneur Elrond et les cours faites d'herbe tendre jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux aient blanchi et que la vieillesse se soit emparée de lui, sans jamais se lasser. On aurait pu croire que cet endroit si paisible lui rappellerait sa chère demeure, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La cité elfique et la Comté étaient deux mondes bien trop différents, et la brise qui effleurait paresseusement son visage charriait des arômes qui lui étaient inconnus. La senteur familière du pain dorant dans le four était chassée par les effluves entêtants des encens que faisaient brûler les Elfes et même en oblitérant sa vue et son odorat, il ne pouvait s'imaginer autre part qu'à Rivendell, la sensation de l'herbe sous ses pieds nus n'était définitivement pas la même que chez lui.

'' Vous semblez en proie à un affreux rêve éveillé,'' claironna une voix familière dans son dos, ''ou vous réprimez une nausée.''

Bilbo soupira et ouvrit un œil. Lançant un regard en coin à l'importun, il rencontra le regard amical de Kili. Le jeune Nain semblait s'être débarrassé de la crasse et de la fatigue du voyage, et ses mèches brunes brillant légèrement au soleil avaient été soigneusement peignées. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres, sourire qu'il arborait régulièrement ces derniers temps. Si Rivendell paraissait donner le mal du pays au Hobbit, la cité avait l'effet inverse sur le brun qui était d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Il parlait avec qui voulait bien l'entendre, tout en évitant les sujets touchant à la politique, mangeait, buvait et chantait librement avec les Elfes.

''Je m'imaginais de retour à la maison. Seulement les senteurs ne sont pas les mêmes,'' avoua finalement Bilbo tout en closant à nouveau ses paupières. Kili ne répondit pas, mais lorsque le cambrioleur ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était toujours là à le fixer. Le Hobbit haussa les sourcils.

''Les chants également,'' finit par murmurer l'archer. Il détourna son regard de Bilbo et le reporta sur l'herbe ondulant au gré du vent, son visage plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée. ''Ils ne semblent même pas appartenir à ce monde et ils sont tous tellement tristes. Ils sont incapables de chanter une quelconque chanson sans faire de référence à une jeune femme au destin tragique. Je ne dirais pas que c'est désagréable à écouter, ceci dit, '' il ajouta, désignant d'un vague geste de la main une Elfe qui passait non loin, arborant un air sardonique sans chercher à le dissimuler. ''Parfaitement ravissant, bien entendu.''

Bilbo dissimula habilement un léger sourire, ''Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous ayez besoin ?''

Un curieux voile assombrit momentanément les traits du Nain, mais disparut avant que le cambrioleur ne puisse se questionner davantage. Le large sourire de Kili était revenu. ''J'ai pensé que nous pourrions vous enseigner le maniement de cette épée récupérée chez les trolls. C'est une bonne lame et elle pourrait vous être d'une aide précieuse, si vous connaissez les rudiments du combat.'' La confusion du Hobbit devait transparaître sur son visage, car le brun s'empressa de développer. ''Je me fais des idées, je suppose. Vous devez être la plus fine lame de la Comté. Nous n'entendons pas vraiment de récits narrant les exploits de semi-hommes épéistes, ni de guerre impliquant les vôtres, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que vous pourriez apprécier quelques enseignements de la part de l'épéiste le plus doué de la Compagnie.''

Ressentant toujours la frustration causée par cette interruption de ses réflexions solitaires, Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de répondre, ''Lequel d'entre vous est donc supposé se charger de mon entraînement ? Votre frère ? Maître Thorin ?''

L'archer rit mais le cœur n'y était pas, car les mots du semi-homme l'avaient blessé, aussi bien que l'aurait fait une lame. ''Eh bien, il semble que vous devrez vous contenter du troisième meilleur épéiste. Quatrième, cinquième…'' Il repoussa la question d'un léger mouvement de la main.

Bilbo ressentit un vif élan d'affection pour le jeune Nain et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se faire face au centre de la cour, armés de bâtons. Kili se mouvait avec une sorte de grâce que l'épéiste novice pensait impossible à imiter, mais il s'y employa du mieux qu'il put. Il réussit à parer un seul des coups que lui infligea Kili mais il se sortit de cet entraînement indemne et, lorsque le Nain jugea que la leçon était finie, ils étaient tous deux en sueurs, frissonnant dans l'air automnal. Le brun riait aux plaisanteries de son élève, et pas une seule fois il se moqua de son manque de compétences avec une épée. Ou un bâton.

Bilbo croyait toujours que cette expédition n'était que de la folie, il maudissait d'ailleurs régulièrement les décisions irréfléchies prises tôt le matin avant le petit-déjeuner, mais il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir un ami.

* * *

Bilbo avait rapidement compris que Kili et son frère étaient pratiquement inséparables, c'est pourquoi il trouva étrangement plaisant que le plus jeune vienne cheminer à ses côtés, et non près de son aîné. Le brun était en général un compagnon agréable et bavard avec tout le monde, mais le cambrioleur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Kili semblait de plus en plus rechercher sa compagnie seule. Enfin, aussi seuls qu'on puisse l'être sur une route avec treize compagnons de voyage. Ils marchaient parfois épaule contre épaule, se confiant mutuellement leurs malheurs, se plaignant de leurs jambes malmenées, de leurs pieds douloureux, ou se racontant d'amusantes anecdotes. Bilbo lui apprenait le nom des oiseaux et les propriétés de certaines plantes qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. Kili lui parlait d'archerie, approfondissait ses connaissances théoriques de l'épée ou lui enseignait de vielles histoires de son peuple, qui paraissaient souvent sorties de l'imagination du jeune Nain. La plupart du temps, le Hobbit se refusait à évoquer la Comté ; se souvenir de la douceur de son lit tout en anticipant une nuit à même le sol pierreux, ou penser à la saveur du pain chaud tout en ayant un sac de provisions grandement amoindries était quelque peu pénible.

Tandis que sa connaissance de la flore environnante se précisait, il arrivait à Kili de cueillir des feuilles de menthe ou des fleurs à la saveur sucrée, qu'il mâchonnait alors avec son compagnon de route, ce qui évitait à ce dernier de râler sur sa bouche vide ou à l'hygiène douteuse.

''C'est une plante incroyable'', commenta le brun durant l'un de ces interludes champêtres. La plupart de la Compagnie avançait bien avant eux, tandis que Bombur se traînait derrière eux. Kili se sentait plus à l'aise et de ce fait parlait plus librement dans ces moments où ils pouvaient presque se sentir en privé, même s'ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Ils étaient en train de déguster quelques gouttes du nectar de fleurs hivernales, délogées d'une grappe qui pendait toujours à la ceinture du Nain. ''Si nous pouvions trouver quelqu'un avec la patience de vendanger(*) ces fleurs, je suis sûr que l'on pourrait vendre la boisson obtenue.''

''Je ne serais certainement pas cette personne,'' marmonna Bilbo tout en se penchant pour récupérer une autre fleur de la grappe. Il pinça délicatement la partie verte de la plante, jusqu'à ce que la fine membrane cède et laisse parler de minuscules gouttes sucrée. '' Cependant j'imagine que nous pourrions faire infuser un excellent thé, si nous en ramassions plus.''

''Pas de sucre, ni de crème,'' se lamenta Kili.

Le Hobbit était sur le point d'élaborer une réponse ou une idée quelconque qui lui aurait donné un petit air spirituel, ou au moins tirer ce rire si joyeux de l'archer, mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion.

''Mon frère ! Viens raconter à Maître Gandalf cette histoire de la clepsydre de grand-père ! Il dit qu'il ne l'a jamais entendue.''

''Je ne peux pas le croire !'' Rétorqua le plus jeune, riant, il pressa le pas pour se mettre au niveau de Fili et du magicien. Bilbo se demanda s'il devait les rejoindre.

Il n'était pas vraiment certain de la manière dont il était arrivé à cheminer finalement aux côtés de Bombur. Le Nain n'était aucunement intéressé par les propriétés sucrées des fleurs hivernales, et lorsque son compagnon de route se plaignit de la douleur dans son dos, Bombur lui retourne un regard peu amène et il continua d'avancer d'un pas lourd, suivant la Compagnie.

* * *

''Seulement trois enfants sont nés dans mon village l'année dernière,'' annonça un jour Kili, tandis que Bilbo lui racontait quelles attentes les anciens plaçaient sur les jeunes Hobbits. Particulièrement le mariage et la conception d'enfants, sujets sur lesquels il était le plus réticent.

''Vraiment ? '' Le cambrioleur ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il lui était impossible de compter le nombre d'enfants nés à Hobbitbourg l'année dernière sur les doigts d'une main.

''Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes parmi notre peuple. Les trois bébés que j'ai mentionné sont tous des garçons.''

Ils marchaient à nouveau épaule contre épaule. Le Hobbit pouvait sentir le regard du brun sur lui, tandis qu'il assimilait cette information et ses implications. D'embarrassantes questions naquirent dans son esprit et il passa un moment à réfléchir au moyen de les poser, sans embarrasser le Nain.

''Donc…tous les Nains ne…se marient pas, '' fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Kili lui adressa un drôle de regard. ''Non…'' finit-il par répondre lentement. ''Beaucoup d'entre nous ne…se marient pas. A des femmes. ''

Bilbo se stoppa subitement. ''Vraiment ? Donc vous vous mariez entre nains ? ''

Le brun était réellement sidéré. ''Quoi ? Non. C'est seulement…'' Il s'arrêta également, fronça les sourcils et se pencha afin que sa réponse presque murmurée ne soit entendu que du Hobbit seul, ''Je pensais que nous parlions en métaphores !''

''Oh, '' fut tout ce que le cambrioleur répondit dans un premier temps. ''C'était bien mon intention mais au final je n'en ai trouvé aucune qui me satisfaisait. '' Il rejoua leur conversation, possédant à présent les clés de compréhension nécessaire, ''Oh, '' finit-il par répéter. ''Est-ce que…ce sont…le genre de métaphores auxquelles je pense ? ''

''Eh bien, je me trouve tellement embarrassé que je pourrais aussi bien dire non. ''

''Non ! '' Fut la réponse de Bilbo, recelant plus d'urgence qu'aucun des deux ne l'aurait imaginé. Kili plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, semblant chercher quelque chose au fond de ces pupilles. Le Hobbit soutint l'attention et espéra que le Nain trouve ce qu'il semblait chercher si désespérément. Bilbo n'était pas certain de ce que tout cela signifiait mais ce n'était pas le moment d'approfondir ses interrogations.

''Dîtes le cambrioleur ! '' Cet étrange et dérangeant moment fut interrompu par le cri de Fili, avançant bien avant eux. Même Bombur avait fini par les dépasser. ''Vous ne seriez pas en train de prendre la fuite avec mon petit frère ? ''

''Certainement pas ! '' Cria Bilbo en retour, même s'il se doutait que la question était rhétorique. '' Nous arrivons immédiatement ! ''

Ils ne parlèrent plus de toute la journée. Le Hobbit se sentait gêné, et il était plus qu'évident que son compagnon de route se trouvait dans le même cas. Bilbo se rappela pourquoi il ne s'était jamais pris à tenter de séduire quelqu'un. Ceux qui étaient intéressés n'étaient pas intéressants et ceux qui étaient intéressants, n'étaient pas intéressés.

* * *

Le malaise semblait dissipé le jour suivant. Kili ne montrait aucun signe de gêne, ce qui détendit le Hobbit. Ce dernier finit tout de même par se demander si leur échange de regard qui lui avait paru si étrange la veille, n'était pas tout simplement un malentendu de sa part. Après tout ils s'exprimaient en métaphores. Tout cela n'impliquait peut-être rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé…cette incertitude qui planait sur l'esprit du cambrioleur le frustrait souvent au plus haut point durant les sombres heures de la nuit, cette énigme latente qui demeurait aux frontières de sa pensée.

Mirkwood ne cessait d'emplir son esprit de pensées inquiétantes. La forêt dégageait une atmosphère pesante, angoissante comme si elle pouvait à tout moment se refermer sur Bilbo et la Compagnie. L'anxiété et cette permanente terreur sourde ne laissaient pas de place pour cette curieuse fascination que le Hobbit ressentait à l'égard du jeune Nain. Il lui était impossible de s'endormir dans un tel lieu, tourmenté par toutes ces pensées et interrogations. Tout était noir autour de lui mais rien n'appelait la tranquillité du sommeil. Bilbo était parvenu à ignorer tant bien que mal tous ces yeux qui semblaient l'épier avant de disparaître dès qu'il se tournait vers eux, ainsi que d'arrêter de sursauter au moindre bruissement d'herbe ou de tissu. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris lorsque le bruissement ne disparut pas mais au contraire semblait s'approcher jusque derrière lui. Le cambrioleur sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et il était à deux doigts de s'emparer de sa lame elfique lorsqu'il entendit un murmure familier.

'' Bilbo ? ''

L'interpellé, encore sous le joug de sa frayeur passée ne se retourna pas, mais il parvint à maîtriser suffisamment sa voix pour répondre, ''oui Kili ? ''

'' Pouvez-vous à dormir ? ''

'' Pas si vous me parlez, non. ''

Il y eut un moment de silence. Le Hobbit souhaita être en mesure de voir l'expression arborée par le brun. ''Est-ce que je vous ai réveillé ? '' Finit-il par demander, désolé.

''Non, '' répondit finalement Bilbo en se tournant vers la provenance de la voix. La forêt était bien trop sombre pour qu'il puisse deviner clairement le visage du Nain bien que celui-ci soit si proche qu'il puisse le sentir et ressentir la chaleur de son corps. ''Je ne pouvais pas dormir même sans que vous ne me parliez. ''

Il entendit Kili se déplacer et Bilbo réalisa qu'il s'était allongé à ses côtés. Son cœur reprenait un rythme réfréné et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas retenir sa respiration.

''Est-ce que ça ne vous dérange pas ? '' La voix de l'archer était vraiment proche maintenant et il sentait son souffle chaud entre eux. L'interpellé acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir.

''Non, '' finit-il par murmurer, se rendant compte que Kili n'avait pas pu voir son mouvement dans l'obscurité. Il ne souviendrait pas plus tard de qui initia le contact, mais ils lièrent leurs doigts ensemble et pendant un moment, cela leur suffit. Les mains du brun étaient plus larges que les siennes et également rendues calleuses par des années de pratique avec une arme, mais elles restaient tendres au contact de ses propres mains beaucoup plus fines et délicates. L'idée même de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ce simple geste, réchauffa lentement le corps de Bilbo.

''Cela fait un moment que j'ai envie de vous embrasser, '' avoua Kili, calmement, tandis que la respiration du Hobbit se bloquait dans sa gorge et qu'il resserrait légèrement sa prise sur les doigts du Nain.

''Eh bien, '' répondit-il au bout d'un moment, espérant une fois de plus faire une remarque spirituelle et intelligente, voire qui fasse peut-être rire Kili, ''vous devriez peut-être vous lancer dans ce cas. ''

Ce n'était pas spirituel, ni même très intelligent, mais Kili rit doucement et il décida de suivre ce conseil en embrassant Bilbo. Ce dernier supposa que pour le moment, ça suffisait.

* * *

Voilà donc pour le premier chapitre. La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine.

* Oui, on ne vendange pas les fleurs mais c'était le verbe utilisé dans la version originale, et il correspondait à l'idée que donne Kili de la boisson. Si quelqu'un a une meilleure suggestion, je suis preneuse.


End file.
